Mynis
Mynis is Unten's counterpart from an alternate universe. Unfortunately, he's nowhere near as competent as Unten, with his only boons being his skills at first aid, taunting or cheering, and especially cultivating Blumps. Appearance Mynis, being a Beorn, looks quite similar to a bear, and has the usual black eyes with white star-like pupils and hands comparable to paws. His fur is a dark bronze color, which he keeps as well-groomed as possible in order to retain a positive image. This grooming includes braiding some of the longer hair and decorating them with small metal coins and flintstones. Like Unten, he tends towards scarves as far as clothing goes, but his favorite scarf - a red one, with his name embroidered into the fabric - is much longer than any scarf Unten has ever worn. Though this scarf looks awesome when combined with a good wind and a heroic pose, Mynis frequently trips over it when actually fighting. He also has a strange obsession with belts, and claims that they emphasize his tragic backstory. He wears nearly two dozen belts on his entire body, including on his forearms, hands, calves, waist, chest, and even a few on his face as a headband and a makeshift eyepatch. (He has both his eyes, though. He just thinks it looks cool.) He is also often seen carrying an over-shoulder bag, in which he stores first-aid supplies and a collection of high-quality Blumps, which he grows himself. Personality Mynis has some serious inferiority issues. Having come from a universe where he is the last Beorn in existence, he had to live up to the stereotype of being an incredible hero who's the last of his kind despite being nearly as incompetent in battle as the main timeline's Mondo. He tries to convince himself that he's a badass by dressing the part, with a collection of belts that would make any edgy giant-sword-wielding antihero jealous and a cocky nature that hides how scared he truly is. Eventually, being a self-certain dick to hide his vulnerability became second nature to him. Though he tries to tone down during his journeying across the multiverse, he ultimately finds himself turning back towards it when facing any enemy at all. He even tries to put on a brave façade while around other Beorns in an attempt to show that he handled the extinction of the species as well as they did. He is awful at making the difficult decisions that are expected of heroes, and will suffer from a nervous breakdowns if the stakes are too high. While alone, Mynis finds distraction and satisfaction at cultivating the mysterious Blump fruits, at which he is thought to be the best in the multiverse. For him, it's a legitimate source of pride, and one of the few areas of expertise in which he acts humbly and honestly when praised. He also enjoys cooking, which he is slightly less skilled at but still capable enough to cook a good meal. Despite his self-spawned reputation as a warrior without match, he hates fighting due to associating it with disappointment, but sometimes finds comfort in playing support roles. He is acrophobic, illiterate, a fan of sports, and enjoys fresh air. Abilities Like Unten, Mynis possesses a low-level electric manipulation which can be enhanced through use of Blumps and frequently wields bladed weaponry, but the similarities end there. Mynis’ range of electrical manipulation is inferior to his counterpart's, and he has a bad habit of tripping over his scarf when he attempts melee combat with his weapons of choice, a pair of daggers. Fortunately, his areas of expertise lie very clearly in other areas. While in allies’ company, his quick tongue can be quite useful for both cheering allies on and flustering enemies with a wide array of taunts and insults. He is relatively skilled at first aid, and his long scarf and collection of belts can be used as emergency bandages. His greatest asset is his skill at growing Blumps. With the assistance of his higher-quality fruits, he can match a Blump-boosted Unten in electrical manipulation despite the initial power difference, and the boon is even greater for his allies. History Prior History Though Mynis never appears in any of the games in the Prodigy series, his nature as an alternate Unten means that he has experienced the same events that Unten experienced during his adventures, albeit with some very obvious differences, such as him being directly responsible for Queen Pixella's spiky death during her kidnapping after yet another incident involving tripping over his scarf, his less-than-stellar relationships with Fanti and Zerita, or him very obviously not being the prophesized hero in Underground due to his bronze-colored fur. Somehow, he makes it through these adventures despite the odds stacked slightly more against him, thanks to the few skills that he actually has. Not to mention a good deal of luck. The Great Mynis' Earth Survival Guide Mynis acts as the primary protagonist of the series, which is set shortly after the destruction of Zeon and follows him during his time adjusting to life on Earth. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Mynis appears as a playable character, and was announced during the 3/5/16 "Witching Hour" event. This is Mynis' first official appearance in any Fantendoverse content. It is unknown what his role in the story will be, or if he will even have a role in the story to begin with. Shards of Reality A non-canon appearance. Mynis appears as the shopkeeper of The Great Mynis' Amazing Flying Farmer's Market Of Justice, which, as its name suggests, can be accessed from multiple locations. Though its prices are among the steepest of any shop, it is the only shop in the game where one can purchase several useful items, including Big Blumps and Beorn Reapers, so it's always worth a visit if you have enough money. Relationships Unten and Untina Mynis will automatically try to act mightier than he actually is whenever he's with his more skilled counterparts from alternate realities, taking on the dramatic and vigilant persona that he usually saves for those he's protecting in an attempt to show them that he handled the difficulties as well as they did. Unfortunately, this pseudo-confidence is often misinterpreted as him just being a dick. Zerita and Fanti (All Versions) One of the universal constants of the multiverse is the feelings that Zerita and Fanti have for Mynis. They know him for what he really is - an incompetent wannabe - and see him as rather pathetic. However, they ultimately end up pitying him enough to offer him a bit of aid when he needs their help the most. Fenne (His World's Version) Unlike Unten, when Mynis first met Fenne, attempts at restoring the Beorn populace with her was actually the least of his concerns; in fact, their first meeting was spent admiring each others' belt collections and swapping funny stories. They aren't romantically involved, of course, because he's Mynis for pete's sake; but Fenne is Mynis' closest friend, and he is more open and honest with her than anyone else. Imperium (His World's Version) Though their relationship started with Mynis attempting to boast and argue his way into becoming Imperium's new wielder, it quickly devolved into a mutual hatred. Though the two cannot argue, what with one of them being a sword and all, they don't enjoy each others' presence, and will take drastic steps to avoid visual and physical contact. Their relationship also led to Mynis attempting several times to obtain his own sentient weapon, all of which failed miserably. In the end, he just started calling his knives "Inpeerion." Gallery MynisVictory.png|Mynis' official artwork for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory IMG_20160401_093659.jpg|A rough sketch of Mynis, inspired heavily by his appearance in Victory. Trivia * Not surprisingly, the concept of Mynis was inspired by Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter series and Fantendo's own Untina. * The name of Mynis' knives, Inpeerion, is a reference to joke weapons in RPGs having names that parody the names of legendary weapons, such as Final Fantasy's Excalipoor and Fire Emblem's Missiletainn. Category:Males Category:Free to use Characters Category:Beorns Category:Heroes Category:MMC's Characters Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Characters Category:Prodigy Category:Illiterate Characters Category:Shop owners Category:Heterosexual Characters